


Revelations

by Swordy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Main Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/pseuds/Swordy
Summary: Gladio learns the importance of never judging a book by its cover.





	Revelations

When Gladio looks back over his life with Ignis, he realises that the other man has shattered every illusion he's ever had about him.

When they meet for the first time as kids, Gladio sees Ignis and thinks he’s pretty much got him figured out right from the word go. A serious boy, no fun in him, all starched shirts and 'yes, sir', 'no, sir', 'anything you say, sir'. He’d never pick on him - Gladio's many things, but he isn’t cruel - but neither does he attempt to make him anything other than a passing acquaintance.

Years later, when he hears that Ignis has joined the Crownsguard, he greets the news with a skeptical raise of the eyebrows, even if he ultimately abstains from making any of the less kind judgements of his peers. Although he doesn’t say it, he thinks Noct's chamberlain is too delicate and willowy to be any good in combat.

So no one's more surprised than him when he sits in on a training session and watches Ignis and his polearm wipe the floor with several Crownsguard recruits, one immediately after another - and the final two both at the same time. Gladio smothers his laughter as they limp from the gym, their pride the only thing seriously wounded. Ignis is a gracious victor, even though he’s every right to gloat given how they've poked fun at him. Funnily enough, the comments stop.

Circumstance throws them together as the years go by. It becomes known that Noct will eventually go to Altissia to wed Lunafreya and they’ll both be expected to accompany him. Gladio complains to his friends and they laugh about the prospect of how boring it’ll be if Ignis is in charge of their trip. In the run up their departure, he endures their constant ribbing and their leaving gifts, which consist of a pair of slippers and a book entitled _Teach Yourself to Knit_.

The reality is - thanks to Ignis - they dine like kings, see sights they’d never imagined and, most importantly, Gladio learns the valuable lesson of never wagering anything you want to keep against the other man in either poker or pool. Sadly though, he’s unable to convince Ignis to take up hustling as a way to boost their coffers because the other man's morals won’t allow the artifice.

As they continue on their road trip together, Gladio starts to realise that his feelings for Ignis run a little deeper than simple admiration of a man who takes everything in his stride with poise and a quiet dignity. He finds himself studying the other man, and - once he overcomes the guilt - fantasising about him at every available opportunity.

When it becomes clear that those feelings run both ways, Gladio revels in the prospect of what might be. Sexually, he thinks they’d be good together, _great_ even. And although it’s not a bad thing, or a deal breaker by any stretch of the imagination, when he thinks about what Ignis would be like in bed, the word 'vanilla' is the only thing that springs to mind. No matter though - he’s a good teacher and he’s pretty sure Iggy will be a quick learner.

Sometimes it’s _really fuckin' great_ to be wrong.

To his awe and amazement, Ignis is the one who expands his sexual horizons in ways he’d never dreamed of. Ignis is the one who makes him cry out with such desperation it brings heat to his cheeks just thinking about it for weeks after.

Years pass and the shit most definitely hits the fan in a number of ways. But when Ignis says he wants to retrain so that he can hunt, even though his vision is reduced to an infinitesimal contrast between dark and not quite as dark, Gladio knows he’s learned enough from his past mistakes not to stop him. The naysayers are many; some even question his love for Ignis because he’s supportive of this foolish flight of fancy. Against fairly sizeable odds, Ignis will relearn how to fight in order to take his place at Noct's side when he returns. And Gladio will help him do this because he knows Ignis will ultimately prove everyone wrong.

He always does.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nanashimoogle on tumblr, who requested gladnis+shattered as a prompt for [this](https://hellomynameisswordy.tumblr.com/post/169730449294/send-in-a-word-and-ill-write-a-drabble-or%20) post. It ended up slightly longer than a Drabble...
> 
> Kudos/ comments are always gladly received. I can be found on tumblr here @hellomynameisswordy


End file.
